The present invention relates to a method of controlling operation of two dimensional diffusive signal-transmission devices which are capable of communicating with each other using a two dimensional diffusive signal-transmission technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a signal communication apparatus and clothing, provided with an antenna function, which use the method of controlling operation of two dimensional diffusive signal-transmission devices.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-188882 discloses a two dimensional diffusive signal-transmission technology (hereinafter, simply referred to as a 2D-DST technology) for transmitting a signal with a plurality of communication devices (hereinafter, referred to as 2D-DST devices) serving as transmission sites, without forming patterned wiring.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-188882 proposes a signal communication apparatus including a plurality of 2D-DST devices scattered on two-dimensional plane therein. Each of the plurality of 2D-DST devices is configured to communicate only with adjacent 2D-DST devices thereto within a predetermined communication distance. By means of such a local communication, a signal is transmitted in sequence from one of the 2D-DST devices to another. This makes it possible to transmit a signal to an intended 2D-DST device. The plurality of 2D-DST devices are categorized into hierarchies based on their predetermined management functions. In each of the hierarchies, a transmission channel data is set such that a signal can be efficiently transmitted to a final destination.
However, according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-188882, it is only a part of all the 2D-DST devices that contributes to the signal transmission. Nonetheless, all the 2D-DST devices are always powered on, which causes extremely high electric power consumption of the whole apparatus.